Super Mario Skurt Skurt 69
Info-may-shun '''Super Mario Skurt Skurt 69 '''is a really good [[Shames|Shame]] about a bunch of [[Mario]] characters racing. It has 200 characters, 100 stages and items, and hours of fun. It was made by [[Wario Inc.]], but [[Waluigi]] made it because he is better. It also has a Story Mode. In it you have to race in 3rd place or higher, and battle bosses. . . . . . . . . . . Characters # [[Mario]] # [[Luigi]] # [[SMG4]] # [[Wario]] # [[Waluigi]] # [[Duck Hunt]] # [[Wamario]] # [[New Mario]] # [[New New Mario]] # [[Mario's Head]] # [[Captain Lou Albano]] # [[Killogramio]] # [[Metal Mario]] # [[Green Bronze Luigi]] # [[Wawario]] # [[Wawaluigi]] # [[Wawawaluigi]] # [[Wario-Man]] # [[Waman]] # [[WaWo]] # [[Fat Mario]] # [[Gay Luigi]] # [[Mama Luigi]] # [[New Luigi]] # [[Huigi]] # [[Cappy]] # [[Tiara]] # [[Jeffy]] # [[Cowboy Boy]] # [[Peach]] # [[Peachycakes]] # [[Peach Emoji]] # [[The Princess]] # [[Pink Gold Peach]] # [[Daisy]] # [[Fawful]] # [[Fat Daisy]] # [[Princess Rosalina|Rosalina]] # [[Cackletta]] # [[PrincessTard]] # [[Pauline]] # [[Luma]] # [[Wapeach]] # [[Wadaisy]] # [[Warosilina]] # [[Bowser]] # [[Bowser Jr.]] # [[Giga Bowser]] # [[Larry Koopa]] # [[Morton Koopa Jr.]] # [[Wendy|Wendy O. Koopa]] # [[Iggy Koopa]] # [[Roy Koopa]] # [[Lemmy Koopa]] # [[Ludwig von Koopa|Ludwig Von Koopa]] # [[Kamek]] # [[Kammy]] # [[Croco]] # [[Yoshi]] # [[Birdo]] # [[Grandma Bowser]] # [[Bowser's Wife]] # [[Evil Guy]] # [[Evil Evil Guy]] # [[Evil Evil Evil Guy]] # [[Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy]] # [[Grandma Mario]] # [[Old Mario]] # [[Wabowser]] # [[Wayoshi]] # [[Wabirdo]] # [[Wabowarigi]] # [[Wawabowarigi]] # [[Wasprinkle]] # [[BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH]] # [[Donkey Kong]] # [[Diddy Kong]] # [[Dixie Kong]] # [[Cranky Kong]] # [[Wrinkly Kong]] # [[Donkey Kong Jr.]] # [[Candy Kong]] # [[Tiny Kong]] # [[Lanky Kong]] # [[Chunky Kong]] # [[Dankey Kang]] # [[Goomba]] # [[Goombella]] # [[Goombario]] # [[GoomBob]] # [[Pirate Goomba]] # [[Koopa Troopa]] # [[Piranha Plant]] # [[Petey Piranha]] # [[Spike]] # [[Lakitu]] # [[Shy Guy]] # [[Cowboy Guy]] # [[Gay guy]] # [[Frog]] # [[Final Frog]] # [[Buzzy Beetle]] # [[Cheep Cheep]] # [[Blooper]] # [[Hammer Bro.]] # [[Monty Mole]] # [[Spike Top]] # [[Muncher]] # [[Fire Sumo]] # [[Chargin' Chuck]] # [[Thwomp]] # [[Whomp]] # [[King Whomp]] # [http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/Magnum_Bill#Related:_Bullet_Bills Bullet Bill] # [[Magnum Bill]] # [[Wiggler]] # [[One of those bricks with eyes and a tail that is evil and try to jump around and kill you]] # [[Magikarp]] # [[Sheldon Teh Turtsul]] # [[Nabbit]] # [[WaGoomba]] # [[WaKoopa]] # [[WaWaWaWaGoomboo]] # [[Dry Bones]] # [[Dry Bowser]] # [[Dry Mario]] # [[Mummio]] # [[Boo]] # [[King Boo]] # [[Queen Boo]] # [[That really scary piano guy that is alive actually]] # [[Toad]] # [[Toadette]] # [[Toadsworth]] # [[Wa-]] # [[Watoad]] # [[Watoadsworth]] # [[Wapickle Rick]] # [[WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaGuy]] # [[Dr. Mario]] # [[Dr. Luigi]] # [[Nurse Peach]] # [[Dr. Wario]] # [[Cario]] # [[Smallio]] # [[Lario]] # [[Nim-Nom]] # [[Hitario]] # [[Weegee]] # [[Malleo]] # [[Walleo]] # [[Waweegee]] # [[Deleteegee]] # [[Cheeseegee]] # [[Poopeegee]] # [[Poopalleo]] # [[P00p-1]] # [[P00p-2]] # [[P00p-3]] # [[P00p-69]] # [[Nessario]] # [[King The Dog]] # [[Tapeario]] # [[Memio]] # [[sassio]] # [[spoon the kitty]] # [[Fire Plantio]] # [[Mario's Side]] # [[The Other Side Of Mario's Side]] # [[Mayro]] # [[Lugy]] # [[Wayro]] # [[Walugy]] # [[Wamayro]] # [[Wawayro]] # [[Wawalugy]] # [[,]] #[[Marigi]] #[[Baby Mario]] #[[Baby Luigi]] #[[Baby Peach]] #[[Baby Daisy]] #[[Baby Rosilina]] #[[Baby Pink Gold Peach]] #[[Baby Bowser]] #[[Baby Donkey Kong]] #[[Baby Diddy Kong]] #[[Baby Dixie Kong]] #[[Baby Dankey Kang]] #[[Baby Wario]] #[[Baby Waluigi]] #[[Baby Tario]] #[[Cheeto Rat]] #[[Nobody]] #[[Pennywise]] #[[Fat Clown Daddieh]] #[[Some Weird Mario Fanboy]] #[[Some Weird Mario Fan|Some Weird Mario Fangirl]] #[[Rotten Apple]] #[[Oxygen]] Items